John Gremillion
John Michael Gremillion is an American voice actor working for ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment and Seraphim Digital. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel - Dad (ep6), Doctor (ep19), Ian (ep7) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 - Agent (ep3), Ivan Godnov (ep1), Additional Voices *Air - Guards (ep8), Keisuke Tachibana, Maestro (ep5), Monk Soldier B (ep8), Monks (ep9), Pursuers (ep8), Soldier A (ep9), Soldiers (eps4, 9) *Air Gear - Inuyama, Kintetsu Tokudawara Gonzo, Yasuyoshi Sano/Aeon Clock, Additional Voices *Akame ga Kill! - Liver, Additional Voices *Amagi Brilliant Park - Jaw, Additional Voices *Area 88 - Makoto Shinjou *Azumanga Daioh - Foreigner (ep3), Old Man Vendor (ep5), Additional Voices *Basilisk - Muroga Hyoma *Black Butler - Havock (ep19), Lord Arthur Randall, Additional Voices *Black Butler II - Lord Arthur Randall (ep3) *Chaika - The Coffin Princess: Avenging Battle - Victor Izhmash *Chance Pop Session - Sho Kaibara, Reporter (ep4), Stagehand (ep11), T.V. Announcer (ep12), Youth 1 (ep3) *Chrome Shelled Regios - Additional Voices *Cyberteam in Akihabara - Principal Ryugasaki, Christian Rosenkreutz *D.Gray-Man - Vittorio (eps 16-17), Additional Voices *D.N.Angel - Kyle (ep23), Mr. Hiwatari, Additional Voices *DRAMAtical Murder - Toue *Darker than Black - Kenneth *Desert Punk - Koji Okawa *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation - Yamato Hotsuin *Diamond Daydreams - Computer (ep3), Gossip Skater A (ep7), Professor (ep6) *Divergence Eve - Luke Walker *Dog & Scissors - Shuzan Osawa, Toji Nakahara, Additional Voices *Eden of the East - Daiju Mononobe *Excel Saga - Aesop (ep11), Fargo (Guard Dog; ep10), Father (ep13), Female Newscaster (ep1), Harlotchu (ep22), Kitayama, Narrator, Police Leader (ep16), Security Guy with Bad Haircut (ep5), Terrorist (ep9), Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! - Co-Pilot (ep4), Colonel Estes (ep19), Depty Officer (ep22), Goddard, Intelligence Agent (ep1), Koh (ep4), Kosuge (ep14), Olmos (ep18), Subordinate B (ep16), Terrorist A, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid - Alastor (ep9), Chinese Shopkeeper (ep11), Main Interrogator (ep6), Pervert (ep9), Yang, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu - Jindai Rugby Player A (ep7), Juvenile Delinquent B (ep1), Mr. Kogure (ep2), Takigawa (ep10), TV Coach (ep7), Yakuza A (ep4), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist - Roa *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Fessler (ep29), Gartner, Roa, Additional Voices *Gantz - Floating Gold Statue (ep18), Genju Kannon (ep25), Juzo Togo, Ryuji Kajiura, Statue (ep19), TV Comedian B (ep8), Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation - Additional Voices *Garo: The Crimson Moon - Additional Voices *Gasaraki - Tamotsu Hayakawa, Captain Raiko (ep16) *Gatchaman Crowds - Additional Voices *Gatchaman Crowds insight - Additional Voices *Ghost Hound - Brewer, Delivery Man (ep15), Takashi Nire (ep22), TV Reporter (ep10), Additional Voices *Ghost Stories - Cabbie (ep10), Additional Voices *Glass Fleet - Adjutant, Groom (ep1), Theodoric *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor - Commander Gregole, Detective Vamore, Misawa (ep1), Newscaster, Officer Johnson (ep1), Sin, Additional Voices *HaNaYaMaTa - Masaru Ofuna *Hell Girl - Takashi Murai *High School of the Dead - Matsudo *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere - Nenji, Noriki, Tenzo Clothunit *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II - Francis Drake, Hassan Furubushi *Innocent Venus - Steve, Additional Voices *Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? - Ottar *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Disciple 1, Hoshino *Kino's Journey - Immigration Officer (ep11), Speakerbox (ep12), Working Stiff (ep5) *Log Horizon - Brigandia Jerk (ep4), Gossip Crew (ep25), Karashin, Nobleman Pomp *Log Horizon 2 - Karashin, Kazuhiko *Madlax - Charlie Winston *Martian Successor Nadesico - "Father" (ep18), Gekigangar Narrator, Genhachiro Akiyama, Sadaaki Munetake, Traffic Officer (ep4) *Misaki Chronicles - Luke Walker *Moonlight Mile - Lostman/'Jack F. Woodbridge' *Nabari no Ou - Hideo Nowake *Noir - Council Member, Doctor (ep6), Guerrilla (ep7), Laurent (ep21), Madelin (ep17), Additional Voices *One Piece - Dracule Mihawk *Ouran High School Host Club - Butler (ep26), Honey's Father (ep18), Seller (ep17), Additional Voices *Pani Poni Dash! - Mr. Saotome, Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Cocktimus Prime (ep7A), Additional Voices *Papuwa - Kimura, Sexy Lips Bartender *Parasyte -the maxim- - Husband (ep1), Police Officer (ep10), Takeshi Hirokawa (ep9) *Peacemaker Kurogane - Toshimaro Yoshida, Candy Vendor (ep8), Choshu Ronin 2 (ep3), Masuya's Clerk (ep3), Sword Shop Clerk (ep7), Additional Voices *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God - Bishop, Announcer (ep9) *Princess Nine - Vice-Principal Kodanuki, Chief Umpire, Hidehiko Hayakawa (ep2) *Re: Hamatora - Shunichi Ishigami *Rideback - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog - TV Voice (ep53), Additional Voices *Shadow Skill - Baru (ep16), Bully (ep15), Klack, Okito (ep7), Pickpocket (ep19), Sentry (ep17), Solfan Spy (ep8), Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Nobumasa Asakura (ep1) *SoltyRei - Dale Boyd (ep1), Hunter B (ep1) *SoniAni: Super Sonico the Animation - Additional Voices *Sorcerous Stabber Orphen - Rox Roe *Steel Angel Kurumi - Scientist *Tactics - Assisting Officer (ep13), Dragon God (ep3), Hirabayashi (ep9), Kenichi (ep16), Oil Peddler (ep7), Photographer (ep4), Raiko Minamoto (eps12-13), Ryosuke (ep1), Additional Voices *The Book of Bantorra - Machia (ep23), Radio Voice, Shopkeeper B (ep16), Vexile (ep25), Additional Voices *The Wallflower - Director (ep24), Kinoyama (ep5), Manager (ep9), Ranmaru's Dad (ep14), Restaurateur (ep8), Vice Principal (ep7), Additional Voices *Those Who Hunt Elves - David (ep7), Pierre (ep8) *Trinity Blood - Francesco di Medici *Witchblade - Muraki *Xenosaga: The Animation - Albedo Piazzolla, Gaignun Kukai 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme - Guerrilla Captain, Voice of Soma, Additional Voices *Air: The Motion Picture - Drummers, Festival Crowd, Guards, Keisuke Tachibana *Appleseed - Elder *Appleseed: Ex machina - Kestner *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost - Daiju Mononobe *Eden of the East: The King of Eden - Daiju Mononobe *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos - Professor Crichton *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa - Huskisson *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates - Captain *Spriggan - Intelligence Officer, Additional Voices *Summer Wars - Additional Voices *The Place Promised in our Early Days - Additional Voices *Vexille - SWORD Officer 'OVA - Dubbing' *Area 88 - French High Official (ep3), Ito (The Defector; ep3), Additional Voices *Black Butler II - Lord Arthur Randall, Additional Voices *Coicent - Company President *Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia - Oran (ADV Films Dub) *Five Numbers! - N35 *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection - Additional Voices *Halo Legends - Arthur (ep8), Fal (ep3), Voice on Radio 1 (ep4) *Parasite Dolls - Helicopter Pilot A (ep1), Additional Voices *Vampire Hunter D - D''' Video Games '''Video Games - Dubbing *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Dracule Mihawk *Unlimited Saga - Anzan, Yun Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (107) *He encouraged his friend Vic Mignogna to audition for ADV Films.